darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tangle gum branches
The Tangle gum branches (Tier 1) is an item that can only be obtained while Dungeoneering. They may be purchased from the Smuggler, received as a monster drop, or cut from a tangle gum tree. As this is the lowest tier of branches available in Daemonheim, there is no Woodcutting requirement to do this. Cutting tangle gum branches grants 35 Woodcutting experience for each branch cut. A player may receive between 1 and 6 branches from each tangle gum tree, after which it is depleted and no further branches can be obtained. Uses Construction One tangle gum branch is used to build a skillcape stand in the hotspot located in the start room of a dungeon. Ironically, the lowest tier of branches are required, but one must have 99 dungeoneering in order to build it. Firemaking After cutting the branches, they can be burned using a tinderbox, granting 25 Firemaking experience. As this is the lowest tier of branches available in Daemonheim, there is no Firemaking requirement to do this. The resulting fire can then be used to cook food, however it has a high chance of burning it. Note that food can be cooked on any tier of fire; for example, a raw red-eye (Tier 2) can be cooked on a tangle gum fire, even though the fire is only tier 1. To significantly reduce the chance of burning food, it is recommended to place the branches in an empty range first, and then light them using the tinderbox as normal. However, ranges are scattered randomly throughout the dungeons, and it may be more convenient to simply use an open fire. Fletching Members can create a number of useful items from these branches using the Fletching skill by using a knife on the branches. These include the tangle gum shortbow (u) (requiring level 1 Fletching and granting 5 experience), and the Tangle gum longbow (u) (requiring level 6 Fletching and granting 5.7 experience). This experience is doubled if you then attach a bow string to the unstrung bow. Upon stringing the bow, it can be wielded as a Ranged weapon; the shortbow is slightly less accurate but has a faster firing rate, while the longbow has longer range and a slower rate of fire. Arrow shafts may also be fletched at the rate of 15 arrow shafts per branch used. As this is the lowest tier of branches available in Daemonheim, there is no Fletching requirement to do this. By attaching feathers and novite arrowheads, it is possible to fletch arrows that can be used in Ranged combat. Note that all arrow shafts produced are the same, regardless of the tier of branches they are produced from. The tier of branches used only affects the number of arrow shafts received from each branch. Those players who wish to use Magic in combat may choose to fletch the tangle gum staff, which will raise the player's Magic attack bonus when wielded. Fletching this staff requires level 8 Fletching and grants 9 experience. Finally, the branches can be made into a tangle gum trap, requiring level 3 Fletching and granting 12 experience. This can be placed using the Hunter skill, and is used to trap a bovimastyx. Out of all the items that can be made from these branches, the trap also grants the most Fletching experience per branch used, making it potentially the most useful for training the Fletching skill within Daemonheim. Summoning 2 Tangle gum branches are the secondary ingredients for infusing a Cub deathslinger pouch, together with a gold charm. This requires level 2 Summoning and grants 5.7 Summoning experience. Trivia *Regardless of its physical appearance, when a branch is placed on a cooking range, it will always be displayed as a tangle gum branch.﻿ ﻿ Category:Tangle gum Category:Dungeoneering summoning secondaries Category:Dungeoneering logs